Silverdawn
|alias=*Silver |title= Protector High Cavalier (formerly) Lance Captain (formerly)World of Warcraft: Cataclysm |signature= |hidep= |race= Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Red |eyes=Green |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Rodney Oarkneyar (father) *Illia Oarkneyar (mother) *May Oarkneyar (sister) |job= |faction=Alliance |affiliations= The Oathsworn Order of the Golden Law (formerly) Order of the Templar (formerly) }} Ragnnar or William OarkneyarWowwiki - Silverdawn, more commonly known as Silverdawn, was a Protector of the Oathsworn, former High Cavalier of the Order of the Golden Law and former member of the Order of the Templar. Hailing from humble origions, Silverdawn became a devout follower of the Holy Light, wielding it's power to protect the innocent, whomever they may be. He rose to prominence in many different holy orders such as Temple, the Golden Law, and the Oathsworn. Follwing the successful defense against the Iron Horde, Silverdawn was murdered by the Golden Vanguard along with many other Oathsworn loyalists. Biography Early life Not much is known about Silverdawn's early life other than that he was born in Westfall to two poor farmers, Rodney and Illia Oarkneyar. He had a younger sister named May Oarkneyar. At a young age, Silverdawn was taken by a priest to Northshire Abby so that he may train under the ways of the Holy Light. His life in the Abbey was largely unknown. There were rumors that he may have been a child under the name of Ragnnar, others show that his name may have been William; however, it is known that he was initiated into the Abby with a large group of children. He spent his time in the Abby until his departure at the age of twenty-one. After he returned home, he found his family dead, murdered by what appeared to be bandits. In a fit of rage, he tracked down and killed the bandits in cold blood. After seeing what he had just done, he was horrified and ashamed of himself. After the events at Westfall, he left his home with the intention of never returning. Templary Upon returning to Stormwind City, he joined the Order of the Templar. After joining the order, he received the name that would become his new identity, 'Silverdawn'. Silverdawn explains that his name represents his life - how he cast aside the 'demons' of his past, and is opening a new dawn for his life. Over the next several months, as he served the templars, Silverdawn would become closely affiliated with the Order of the Golden Law, a close ally of the templary. After accompanying the Golden Law on several patrols throughout Duskwood, Silverdawn would transfer to the brother order. Order of the Golden Law After a few months Silverdawn eventually joins the Order of the Golden Law. During the Regency of Highlord Jonathan Kalery, he served faithfully to the Order. Oathsworn To be added. Physical appearance Silverdawn stands at 5'9", has long fiery red hair, green eyes, and his entire body is nothing but sheer muscle mass. What this man lackes in height, he makes up in sheer muscle. Silverdawn's shoulders are broader than probably any human you'd meet. His arms are thick with pure muscle, and his stomach is hidden by strong abs. If you saw this man without his armor you'd see that his skin tone is tanner than most humans as well; however, that wouldn't be the first thing to catch your eye. Silverdawn is a man covered in scars, wounds, and burns. The entirety of his body has scars from old battles, old memories. And with each new addition he painfully caries on that specific part of a battle he had in his past. First, if you looked upon his face you'll notice that this man isn't the most attractive human out there. Even with his exotically colored hair and beard he'd probably just pass as an "Average Joe", even if he didn't bear any of these scars. Upon his left cheek the most exotic of his scars is a Felfire burn. It appears to be the oldest and most gruesome of his scars. Second you'd notice a claw mark running from the top of his right face, down the the left side of his jaw. This scar looks as if an animal racked it's claws across his face. Then across his left eye, past his nose is what looks like a sword slash. More minor cuts can be seen across his face. Some along his forehead, others across his neck, and then along his shoulders. Upon further inspection you'd move down to his body. On his chest you'd first notice an arrow wound in his left shoulder. This wound looks relatively fresh as it seems to still bother him. Next you'd move across to his right shoulder and see a long scar running from the top of his bicep to his forearm. On his right hand you'd see what looks like a cut running all around his index finger. As if it was cut off and reattached. If anyone was careful enough to watch they'd notice that when Silverdawn closes his right hand into a fists, that very finger seems to have very minimum movement. Moving back to his torso you'd see that his skin is discolored all along his right breast down to his stomach. It appears that this is an old burn wound that Silverdawn has received. Right next to it is another scar running horizontally along his body. Moving over to the left you'd see something strange with the left side of his body. The rest of his skin looks old, rugged, and it seems normal for him. From his left armpit down to his left hip you'd see that the skin in this region looks new. As if freshly grown. This is due to that entire portion of his body getting sheared off in battle. Regrown by healing. Moving to his back, you'd see see a couple gunshot wounds on his left shoulder, and by his hip. On his right shoulder blade it looks as if a spear was thrust into him and then twisted while being pulled out. Below that is a long cut running across his body in a diagonal motion. Running from his right shoulder blade down to his left hip. The last of the wounds on his back is a discolored spot on his back. It looks bruised, most likely a wound from a weapon such as a war hammer or a mace. Moving down to his legs he'd have another cut on his left leg. Running from his knee up to his upper thigh. Then down on his left foot is a bolt wound. Moving to his right leg you'd see a a scar from what looks like an arrow running straight through his thigh. Both sides of his leg having reminders of that day. Down on his calf is a cut running vertically along it. Finally on his shin is another wound that appears to belong to a bolt. Silverdawn is almost always seen in his Heavy Armor. The armor of the Brotherhood of the Golden Lance is heavy lancer armor, which allows him to take many hits before anything can take him down. Upon his chest is a tabard of the Order of the Golden Law. Due to his duties as a Paladin of the Light and High Cavalier his armor is almost always in need of some repair. He doesn't walk around with holes in his armor; however, you may see that certain parts of his armor will have nicks and dents in it while he's busy out in the front lines, or deployed with a regiment. Silverdawn's weaponry consists of a Heavy Argent Lance, a Heavy Spear, his sword and shield, and finally his two-handed sword. Silverdawn normally has two pouches that he carries upon his belt. Within them you can find anything from notes, letters, food, water, or even potions at times. Silverdawn also has his prayer book chained to his belt. His prayer book is a hard leather book, lined with Truesilver, and has an iron chain keeping it locked onto his belt. The other item he keeps on his belt is a Gnomish Communicator, which he uses to communicate with his Brothers and Sisters within the Order of the Golden Law. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Deceased Characters Category:2016